El Sabio Indiferente
by stivenromana9
Summary: Naruto Namikaze Hijo Mayor de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, indiferente, frio, desinteresado eso es las mejores palabras que lo describen nadie sabe que esta pasando por su cabeza, descubrelo mientras se hace un leyenda conocido como El Sabio Indiferente.


**_Hola, Soy nuevo en esto de los fanfics espero que nos llevemos bien._**

 ** _-Obviamente Naruto no me pertenece._**

* * *

'' Aburrido '' Esas eran las palabras que salían de la boca de un niño, no, más bien, un chico se miraba alrededor de 10 años, de piel ligeramente bronceada con cabello rubio puntiagudo que le llegaba más abajo de los hombros un flequillo cabello su ojo izquierdo haciendo invisibles para las demás personas, su cuerpo pequeño, no muy gordo ni delgado, la definición entre fuerza y equilibrio. En resumen, un chico que cuando el mayor se convertira en un adonis, su ojo derecho es azul, pero brillaba con la luna, pero el hecho de que su expresión era fría e indiferente hacían que ese brillo se perdiera.

El niño de la apariencia fría e indiferente estaba sentado en grandes rocas con forma de cabeza, había 4 de esas rocas y el estaba sentado en la última de ella, osea la 4 cabeza. Esto se llama la **Roca Hokage** es donde están las figuras de 4 grandes Héroes de Konoha en su época.

 **Senju Hashirama, Shodaime Hokage:** Creo la aldea **Konoha (Pueblo Escondido De Las Hojas)** Fue el hombre que puso fin a la guerra de las clanes. Usuario del **Mokuton** kekkei genkai solo usado por el, tanto era su control que podía atrapar a todos los demonios conocidos como **Bijus.**

 **Tobirama Senju, Nidaime Hokage:** Hermano menor del Shodaime Hokage. Conocido por el hecho de la infraestructura de la aldea y por el ser a **Konoha** la más fuerte de las **Cinco Grandes Aldeas Ninjas** . Un usuario de **Suiton** en un nivel maestral y una mente analítica en toda situación sin importar cual fuera.

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage:** Conocido por el alumno del Shodaime y Nidaime un prodigio en su época con un nivel maestral de los cincos elementos básicos y una sabiduría y conocimiento de alto nivel, conocido con **Shinobi No Kami (Dios de Shinobi)** y **el Profesor** Despues de eso entreno a tres estudiantes que mas tarde se convirtieron en leyendas cada uno de ellos y shinobis de nivel Kage.

 **Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage:** Conocido como un prodigio y genio en un nivel maestro de las focas, y tambien el actual Hokage se hizo famoso por ser el hombre que termino de Tercera Guerra Ninja con la característica definitiva conocida como **Hiraishin.** Una técnica creada por el Nidaime Hogake y actualizada y mejorada por el Yondaime.

'' Uf '' suspiro el chico mientras miraba la luna con su ojo derecho. Este chico es conocido como Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Hijo Mayor de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, 2 Ninjas del mas alto nivel. Sus 2 hermanos menores, de nombre Natsuki Namikaze Uzumaki y Menma Namikaze Uzumaki.

Naruto que estaba en un punto de espera dormido de pronto, la precencia de alguien atras de el, sin mirar ni siquiera miro atras y hablo. '' Pueden salir ''.

Detrás del pararon 5 personas con máscaras Anbu en blanco, Naruto que vio esto simplemente se levanto indiferentemente mientras que miraba con ojo derecho las figuras ante el.

'' Naruto Namikaze, vendrás con nosotros, Danzo-sama lo sugiere ''. Hablo uno de los Anbu que parecía ser el lider del grupo. Su tono carecía de emoción, no había nada ahi en su voz.

Naruto simplemente a siento en silencio. Y desapareció en un remolino de Hojas.

* * *

'Bienvenido Naruto Namikaze' 'Hablo un anciano de aspecto indiferente con vendas en uno de sus brazos y en uno de sus ojos. '' No esperaba que vinieras tan pronto, debes estar aburrido sin hacer nada '' '' El viejo, incluso su voz no tenia mucha emoción.

Naruto simplemente levanto sus hombros, '' ¿y que quieres? '' [ _Directo al grano como siempre_ ], Penso el anciano.

'' Quiero pedir tu sabiduría en un asunto ''. Hablo el anciano, Naruto que lo escucho simplemente alzo una ceja y lo miro con su ojo indiferentemente antes de hablar.

"Con qué era eso, debes estar hablando de los que To-san piensa hacer con la guerra que se está preparando en Kiri, ¿Verdad. Danzo?".

''Precisamente, ¿qué piensas que hará Minato con esta situación? '' Hablo el anciano conocido como Danzo.

"En realidad ¿quieres mi opinión?" Preguntó Naruto con un suspiro, ah decir verdad Naruto simplemente estaba aburrido, quería ir a la montaña Hokage y descansar o ir ah dormir en su casa, tenia mejores cosas que hacer.

'' Umu '' Danzo simplemente dio una señal con su cabeza en confirmación, a decir verdad Danzo realmente respeta al chico que está frente a él, este chico de aquí Naruto, puede ver cosas que simplemente otras personas no puede ver, como si supiera todo lo que va a decir en el momento exacto.

Naruto ha dejado varias ideas para su Anbu, ahora no hay nada mejor que él, Danza no sabe nada como alguien tan pequeño puede dar una opinión que la gente simplemente no puede dar, nadie lo sabe, pero Danzo sabe lo que está pensando, despues de todo el esta informado de ese **Incidente.**

El Hijo Mayor del Yondaime Hokage, un chico que es sobresaliente en la escuela, notas sobresalientes, técnicas sobresalientes, todo simplemente es sobresaliente, apesar de que mucha gente puede parecer indignado con el Hijo de un Kage por su desempeño , y más cuando el padre del niño es un genio, nadie se atreve a cuestionar al niño frente al el.

La razón es simple, el entorno que rodea al chico, ese aura que lo rodea es como si digiera que es mas de lo que es, la gente de Konoha realmente tiene esa sensación del chico, los altos. ninjas de Konoha sospechan que el chico simplemente no quiere sobresalir o simplemente esconde un potencial oculto.

Ademas inclusive sus reservas de Chakra son monstruosos, Danzo puede sentir aunque no es un sensor, Apesar de que el Aura es una calmada como una bufanda al rededor del chico, y ademas el sabe de la inteligencia y apesar de tener 10 años tiene un sabiduría que la mayoría de los adultos no tienen.

'' Hm '' Naruto simplemente no se puede ver, pero luego se puede hacer los ojos como si fuera una escena para una respuesta mejor de las millas que tiene en su mente, A decir verdad, la razón por la que Naruto esconde sus habilidades de los demás y su poder es simplemente fácil de usar, para el pasar la academia Ninja es muy fácil, si quiere que se gradue años antes, pero Naruto quiere ver algo, algo que le proporcione algo que lo saque de esta sensación de aburrimiento. Naruto es una persona que también se esfuerza, su fuerza la obtuvo de muchas prácticas y entrenamientos. Apesar tiene 2 años.

'' _Sabiduría, Cuerpo y Alma '' fueron_ las palabras de esa persona.

Despues de un tiempo Danzo simplemente espero tranquilamente la respuesta de Naruto, despues de un tiempo Naruto abrió los ojos, dijo "Creo que seria bueno Konoha ayude a Kiri '' Hablo con su tono indiferente. Antes de que Danzo pueda preguntar las razones hablo nuevamente , "La razón seria los Kekkei Genkai, **Kiri** tiene muchos Kekkei Genkai con muchos poderes que serian beneficios para Konoha, y al parecer la Lider de la Rebelión, Mei Terumi, tiene dos. Un poder que puede ser beneficioso para nosotros, o simplemente podemos ir por otro camino, seria su Biju, se conoce que el actual Mizukage tiene una Biju a su disposición, si logramos presionarlo **Konoha** puede tener más poder a su disposición despues de todo dudo mucho que quieran al **Biju** cerca del hombre que les esta haciendo la vida un infierno. ''. Termino de explicar Naruto con un bostezo.

Danzo pensó que era una buena manera de verlo, [ _como se esperaba de el_ ]. Penso Danzo. El no puede dejar pasar una oportunidad asi. Luego de pensarlo volvió a preguntar '' ¿y Crees que hará Minato? "Si bien puede que sea demasiado Minato sea demasiado amable no era ingenuo, aunque era poco Hokage era demasiado indulgente con la gente inclusive con sus enemigos.

'' Hm puede que se le pase por la cabeza '' respondió Naruto, hablo otra vez '' Aunque no puede dejar pasar esta oportunidad, lo mas seguro es que To-san la ayude si ella prueba que es una digna lider, despues de todo si lo es y es de confianza la ayudara y estará un paso mas de su sueño'' Danzo otra vez asintió, no era un secreto que el actual Hokage quería la paz mundial. ''

''Konoha no puede simplemente perder esta oportunidad, tendré que tomar medidas'' dijo Danzo [ _O Mejor aun mm..._ ] Penso viendo a Naruto.

Naruto, simplemente lo miro con su ojo indiferentemente.

* * *

 **** **Mansión** **Namikaze-Uzumaki.**

'' Estoy en casa '' Anuncio Naruto.

'' Bienvenido '' Se escucho una voz en la cocina.

La casa o mejor dicho la mansión en la que vivía Naruto tenia un gran complejo del tamaño de los Hyuga, y su enorme mansión donde apenas vivían 5 personas, el, sus hermanos menores y sus padres.

Naruto siguió caminando hasta que llego ah la cocina y vio una mujer para tatareando una música mientras hacia la cena. La mujer se dio la vuelta y mostró su rostro.

Una mujer con el pelo rojo, Hermosos ojos violetas vestimenta como una ama de casa.

Sus proporciones eran justas para la definición de delgada, pero detrás de esa figura tenían una fuerza y ferocidad increíbles.

Este hermosa mujer era Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki, su madre no cambió su apellido de nacimiento y simplemente se puso al final.

'' Sochi-kun ¿Que quieres cenar ?'' pregunto curiosamente Kushina, Naruto simplemente continuo caminando subió la escalera y respondió.

'' No, ya comí ''. Y siguió su camino sin escuchar más palabras.

Kushina simplemente lanzo un suspiro a la actitud de su hijo mayor. Su hijo mayor era muy diferente a sus otros dos hijos.

Natsuki fue relajada algunas veces pero interactiva, también sacó su gran coraje y fuerza.

Menma, era un poco ruidoso y feliz con una sonrisa de tonto muchas veces, pero amable con las personas.

Mientras que Naruto era un niño indiferente, frió, y pareciera que no le importa nada en lo mas minino, algunas personas inclusive, preguntaba si era hijo del Hokage con su forma de ser aunque ella sabia que amaba a su familia con su forma de ser y esos ojos desinteresados, hacen sentir como si te estuviera mirando completamente el alma, como si digiera que sabría todo de ti con una mirada.

Kushina sabe que si su hijo esta en un desierto y llueven meteoritos el simplemente alzara una ceja y continuaría caminando por el desierto a un ritmo lento y calmado.

Mientras tenia esos pensamientos en la mente, siguió cocinando rápidamente.

* * *

 **Cuarto de Naruto ..**

Naruto rápidamente entro a su cuarto y se tiro al futon, su cuarto no era muy grande en comparación con sus hermanos, no era porque sus padres lo dejaban de lado, en realidad era muy diferente lo querían mucho, pero a pesar de eso Naruto le gusta lo mas sencillo mientras sus hermanos lo mas extravagante.

Su cuarto tenia un armario, escritorio en donde había muchos papeles encima de ellos, algunos rollos y uno que otro secreto que no está dispuesto a dar a conocer. En resumen algo perfecto para alguien como el, rápidamente fue al armario se quitó la camisa dando a conocer su torso, apesar de que no era musculoso, era mejor que muchos otros niños.

Se sentó en una silla que tenía al lado del escritorio y comenzó a escribir. Naruto para matar su aburrimiento siempre hacia eso, hace tiempo que comenzó con una seria de novelas llamada Amantes. Una novela que apesar con su nombre es conocido por su trama y buen rendimiento de sus personajes, una historia de un hombre que es inmortal a causa de los años sin muchos amigos, familiares y amigos pierde sus emociones, luego de eso se encuentra con una princesa de una país tirano, la princesa quería cambiar el país, el hombre aunque no quería nada que ver, cambia de pensamiento mientras pasaba el tiempo, encontrando amigos, amores, etc. Todo mientras va recuperando poco a poco sus emociones.

En realidad, simplemente escribió esta serie para bromear, pero al parecer despues de su 1vol, a la gente le gusto mucho y actualmente es el 1 En ventas, con 2 Puesto una novela llamada Icha Icha. También tiene muchos ingresos, aunque su familia no lo sabe.

'' [ _Ahora que el recuerdo está en estos dos] ''_ Penso Naruto en sus hermanos, hace tiempo que no los ve. '' Bah que importa '' hablo en vos baja.

Despues de terminar se fue a su Futón a dormir, esta cansando y aburrido. Como siempre.

* * *

 **Mañana siguiente ..**

Naruto comenzó abriendo los ojos ligeramente, '' Buahh '', bostezo Naruto y se levanto, bajo las escaleras, donde vio a su familia reunida, su padre, sus hermanos menores, y su madre.

'' Buenos días '' Saludo Naruto con su tono indiferente.

'' ¡Ni-san! '' Exclamo un chico de cabello rojo puntiagudo, ojos azules, y 3 marcas en cada una de sus mejillas. Por su estatura pareciera que está entre los 9 y 10 años de edad, este chico de ahi es Menma Namikaze, su hermano menor.

'' Buenos días, Ni-san '' Hablo una niña parecida a Kushina, lo unico diferente fueron tambien 3 marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas al igual que Menma y tambien que sus ojos eran un azul profundo ademas de que era mas pequeña y tenia mas grasa de bebe su cara en forma de corazón le daban una exprecion linda. Esta chica de ahi es Natsuki Namikaze, su hermana menor

'' Buenos días Hijo ''. Hablo un hombre rubio que estaba leyendo un periódico era como un Naruto mas grande lo único diferente era el pelo del Hombre era más corto y no cubría ninguno de sus ojos, Este hombre es Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage.

Kushina que estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa simplemente hablo alegremente '' Buenos días hijo ''

Naruto asintió y se fue a su asiento asignado entre Natsuki y Menma, después de que se sentó y cerro lo ojos para relajarse en su asiento pero su paz fue interrumpida por su hermano menor.

'' Ni-san, Ni-san '' hablo Menma.

Naruto simplemente emitió un '' Mm '' diciendo que lo escuchaba. Menma que tomo esto como una confirmacion comenzó ah hablar.

"Quiero que ayudes con mi Taijutsu después del desayuno" Hablo Menma con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Naruto simplemente emitió un '' Oh '' y dijo '' ¿Porque? que yo sepa estas en la parte superior de la clase junto con Sasuke, Natsuki y Itachi '' Hablo Naruto.

'' Hm '' Menma resoplo '' Ni-san siempre cuando estas peleando con cualquiera de la clase te contienes mucho ''

Naruto solamente abrió su ojo derecho y miro a su padre el unico que le puede decir a Menma que se estaba conteniendo es el, el no cree que Menma y Natsuki se hallan dados de cuenta.

Minato viendo que su hijo mayor lo estaba mirando, simplemente lo miro con una mirada avergonzada, y dijo '' Perdón jaja ''

'' ¿Porque? '' Naruto simplemente preguntó, Minato simplemente lanzó un suspiro y dijo.

'' Lo vi el mi bola de cristal '' Dijo, pero al parecer no respondió la pregunta de Naruto y siguió, '' Estaba viendo porque eres sobresaliente en tus pruebas, tanto física como académica mente '' Lanzo un suspiro '' sabia que eres inteligente, muy inteligente despues de eso te vi es un Spar con el Joven Sasuke, se notaba que tu postura era firme, como un experto, apesar de que perdiste o simplemente fingiste perder, la postura que hiciste no era una broma' 'Tomo un sirvo de te y siguió, '' Me pico la curiosidad y simplemente seguí que hasta lo que hacías en tu tiempo libre, me sorprendió sabre cuando te vi practicando Taijutsu tan refinadamente y ademas con muchos Kage Bushin, aunque tus movimiento eran un poco lentos. '' termino de contar Minato.

Y eso era verdad, lo que Minato vio era algo un niño sobresaliente no podía hacer hacia, sus movimientos no eran rápidos, era realidad muy flojo, pero era fluido, demasiado fluido y sin desperdicio, un Taijutsu hermoso y preciso, su respiración estaba en el tiempo correcto, y momento correcto, estaba peleando con mas de 100 Kage Bushin y lo unico que le hicieron fueron simplemente rasguños, Minato que estaba emocionado cuando llego a casa le contó ah Kushina, lo que no esperaba era Menma en ese momento estaba escuchando.

Natsuki y Menma respetaban a su y admiran a un nivel que se podía decir un fanático como un ídolo, para Menma y Natsuki la forma en que el hermano se comportaba y la confianza que irradica cuando pasa por la aldea, ademas ese aura que te dice que es mas de lo que ves, les parece genial ..

Menma y Natsuki no son arrogantes como para pensar que su Hermano es un incompetente, después de todo no es como los criaron, apesar que son los hijos del mayor Kage de Konoha simplemente son humildes, algunas veces tienen confianza pero eso es porque su hermano irradiaba ese aura

'' Ne, ne ¿Ni-san es cierto? "Pregunto Natsuki tranquilamente, pero si mirabas bien esos orbes violetas podrían ver la emoción en ellos.

'' Mm, veamos '' Dijo Naruto mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla, despues de unos segundos dijo '' Se podría decir que si peliaramos seria un empate ''.

Aunque eso no fue cierto, la razón por la cual sus movimientos son lentos tienen que ver con sus sellos de gravedad, su padre no pudo notarlo, Naruto es fuerte y mas fuerte que cualquiera de la academia, pero el piensa hace Ninja es su mente.

Si tu tienes un cuerpo fuerte, pero una mente débil entonces no eres el peso muerto, un ejemplo de eso es Senju Tsunade, apesar de que es la mujer más fuerte en las Naciones Elementales su mente es débil y ella termino huyendo de Konoha, culpando ah Konoha por la muerte de su hermano y prometido.

En realidad a Naruto no importa nada de eso, pero cuando vea Tsunade quiere decir un par de cosas, apesar de lo que ella cree, esta escupiendo en el legado de su Abuelo y Tío Abuelo, también está escupiendo en su hermano y prometido, que dio la vida por Konoha. Eso simplemente esta mal para Naruto.

El Shodaime, Nidaime, Su hermano y prometido estarían decepcionados si la vieran como es ahora, revolcándose en el juego y la bebida Gastándose la fortuna de su familia, teniendo en cuenta su reputación en las Naciones Unidas Elementales, [ _simplemente penoso_ ] pensó Naruto desde el fondo de su corazón. El no esta diciendo que no sufra por la muerte de sus seres queridos, pero simplemente escupiendo sobre ellos con su forma de ser, es lo que no gusta ah Naruto.

'' Ya veo '' respondió Natsuki, aunque no creía del todo decidió dejarlo pendiente por el momento en el lugar de eso '' Ni-san también quiero ayuda '' Dijo ella mientras agarraba las manos de Naruto.

Naruto simplemente asintió con la cabeza a Menma y Natsuki y dijo '' Despues del desayuno ''

'' ¡Yosha! '' Dijeron sus hermanos menores, Naruto simplemente sacudió la cabeza y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

'' Aquí tienen '' Dijo Kushina mientras servia el desayuno, La familia aplaudió un par de veces y dijeron.

'' ¡Itadakimas! ''

* * *

 **Patio trasero ..**

'' Menma tu postura esta mal, saca más tu pierna derecha '' Naruto le dijo ah Menma mientras lo miraba practicando su Taijutsu.

Menma asintió hacia su hermano y Naruto asintió cruzo los dedos y apareció un Kage Bushin a su lado.

'' Ve donde Natsuki '' El clon no necesito que se lo dijeran las veces y fue al otro lado del patio.

* * *

 **Con Natsuki ...**

'' Hm, nada mal Natsuki, es mejor que Menma pero tus movimientos son muy rígidos '' Dijo el clon de Naruto, despues camino hacia donde Natsuki y la examino de cerca.

Natsuki viendo la cercanía de su hermano se estaba poniendo roja.

"Hm debe ser porque tu estructura es muy diferente de la mía y la de Menma, espera un poco" Dijo el clon mientras cogía la cintura de Natsuki, ella se estremeció ante el tacto pero dejo que su hermano la guíara, despues de unos minutos Naruto comenzó a sobar las piernas de Natsuki con un toque un poco suave, pero firme a la vez, Natsuki viendo esto contuvo un pequeño chillido.

Despues de que el clon termino puso una mano sobre su barbilla '' Hm hm, bien eso debería ser , ahora hazlo otra vez. ''

Natsuki asintió y comenzó a moverse y podía ver la diferencia antes sus el movimiento eran rígidos parecían forzados pero ahora eran más suaves y finos.

Naruto miro el cielo y vio que estaba se estaba haciendo tarde para la Academia asi que llamo ah Menma y Natsuki y dijo que se preparan para ir.

* * *

Naruto, Natsuki y Menma estaban caminando rumbo ala Academia, mientras que pasaban la mayor parte de la gente los estaba saludando con miradas de respeto y sonrisas.

Mente respondió con una gran cantidad de sonrisas, mientras Natsuki saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza, Naruto bueno el ... Simplemente iba más pendiente de un libro de literatura mas que a su entorno.

Naruto iba esquivando ala gente a pesar de que no los estaba mirando, viendo el libro frente su mirada fría y indiferente, ademas había personas que le daban espacio, aunque a el no le gusta mucho la atención, el era mas reservado no le gustaba destacar, el cree que simplemente debe ser por su personalidad, despues de todo la gente dice que es muy frió. Ademas su aura mantiene alejado las personas indeseables, Naruto tiene una gran cantidad monstruosa de Chakra gracias a ese incidente pero tienen un control de chakra increíble el simplemente deja que su chakra fluya cuando no quiere que se acerquen a el, es el que mas tiene Chakra de Konoha por debajo de sus hermanos menores, pero despues de todo es obvio porque sus hermanos son **Jinchurikis.**

Ahí muy pocas personas que saben de el incidente que paso hace 8 años atras que lo involucro a el, tambien es por eso que tiene mucho chakra aunque desde pequeño tuvo grandes reservas despues del incidente creció mas, y tambien es el resultado por lo que el es frió y indiferente a todo, tambien su mente creció y tienen un intelecto alto muy alto, aunque su padre y madre saben de sus reservas no saben mucho de su intelecto, ellos saben que es inteligente pero no saben cuando de inteligente es, la mente de Naruto es como una maquina cuando le hacen una pregunta, buscando muchas opciones y siempre dar con la mejor respuesta y mas beneficiosa asi es como funciona su mente.

Los niños que saben que son hermanos son Jinchuriki son su madre, padre, jefes de clanes, su padre decidió dejarlo en secreto que sus hermanos fueron Jinchuriki despues del Ataque del Kyubi hace 9 años murió mucha gente, hubo mucho dolor, mucha angustia, el Sandaime decidió sacrificarse para que Konoha viviera un día más, aunque al principio se suponía que iba a hacer su padre, en el último momento, el Sandaime lo hiciera, la razón por la que sabe que se debe a esa persona. Su madre que era la Jinchuriki anterior sobrevivió gracias a su sangre Uzumaki, pero el tiempo de su vida pudo haber sido de unos 150 años, pero ahora puede vivir máximo 90 años.

Si su padre digiera que sus hermanos son Jinchuriki de la bestia que mato a mucha gente habría mucha gente que estarían descontentos y aunque puede que muchos los vean como héroes, algunas personas simplemente los odiaran inclusive si su padre es el Hokage.

Su padre dijo que el Sandaime se sacrifico y sello el Kyubi en el Shinigami, donde estará toda la eternidad, por supuesto, mucha gente de Konoha lo creyó , aunque su padre sabe que está mal mintiendo contra su gente, bueno despues de todos son Ninjas el engaño es su especialidad, ademas su padre puede ser ingenuo a veces pero no estúpido, y mucho menos con el concejo civil, donde se puede tener seguro que pedirán la muerte de sus hermanos, lo bueno es que los civiles ya no tienen mucho poder, su padre aseguró una correa para que no pasen sus límites, ademas sí su madre se entera habría muchas personas heridas de gravedad o muertas para el peor de los casos despues de todo ella no dejaría que sus hijos fuesen tratados como basura, probablemente mataría primero que los civiles antes que eso, con su personalidad Naruto no lo duda.

Mientras seguí caminando, se dio cuenta que venían dos niños hacia su dirección eran muy parecidos pero uno era mas alto que el otro por 1-pulgada.

Sasuke Uchiha y Itachi Uchiha, los hermanos Uchiha, Sasuke es rival de su hermanito están peleando cada tiempo para ver quién es el mejor, aunque Sasuke puede ser un arrogante, a veces es una buena persona, aveces.

Mientras que Itachi era más calmado y reservado, aunque si quería se graduaba temprano decidió que se quedaría en la academia para quedar con su hermano menor. Itachi tiene 10 años mientras Sasuke 9 pero apesar de eso están en el mismo grado. El y Itachi son los mayores de su salón con la misma edad, mientras que Sasuke es un genio por derecho propio, su hermano Itachi es un prodigio, esta es la parte superior clase y atras de el estaba Sasuke y su hermano.

'' Teme '' Dijo su hermano menor con un gruñido, dirigió a Sasuke.

'' Hm 3 '' Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Menma se puso el rojo de la ira, La razón por la que Sasuke le llama 3 porque estaba por debajo de Sasuke con el 3 puesto. Menma que iba a replicar de pronto se detuvo cuando vio una mano en su hombro y se dio de cuenta que era de Natsuki.

'' Menma '' Natsuki dijo con una voz tranquila, pero cualquiera que la escuchara bien podría ver que su voz era firme. "Vas hacer enfadar a Ni-san, ¿sabes lo que les pasa a los que interrumpen su lectura? ¿Verdad?"

Menma se puso paso de rojo de la ira a blanco del pánico, Nadie, absolutamente nadie interrumpe a su hermano cuando esta leyendo, la última vez que un profesor le quitó un libro que estaba leyendo en clases, bueno digamos que le mandaron a un viaje gratis al hospital por todo el año, despues de ese traumatico evento nadie en el salón se mete con su hermano cuando lee.

Inclusive Sasuke se veía un poco nervioso y se puso un poco pálido, despues de todo aunque Sasuke es arrogante a veces, la presencia de Naruto se sentía como una gran escalera, mientras mas subías mas alto se volvía las escalera y no podrías ver el final no importa cuanto corras, aunque al principio pensó que era mas fuerte que Naruto Menma dijo que no peleaba en serio y con lo que le paso al antiguo profesor digamos que el quiere mucho su vida.

Menma mira hacia atras, vio que su hermano entrando ah la academia soltando un suspiro de alivio y siguió a su hermano con Natsuki detrás de la cabeza pero sin antes gritar '' ¡Teme te pateare el trasero en un día de esto! ''

'' Hm 3-baka '' dijo Sasuke y su sonrisa regreso. Itachi viendo el comportamiento de su hermano simplemente negó y comenzó a caminar a la academia.

 _'' [Algunas cosas nunca cambian] ''_ Penso Itachi, y suspiro mentalmente.

Despues de eso miro la espalda de Naruto y frunció el ceño un poco, cuando lo golpeo un recuerdo de hace 1 Año atras.

Naruto siguió caminando y miro a un árbol atras de el vio que le hacia una señas simplemente se fue atras de la academia vio que nadie lo notaba y creo un Kage Bushin le ordeno que siguiera en la academia le dio su libro, despues de que el clon asintió y se fue Naruto murmuro ''Entonces es hora de conseguir la experiencia que necesito''

Mientras tanto Itachi vio que Naruto entraba al salón de clases aunque se había adelantado primero que ellos con su actitud indiferente todavía leyendo su libro y frunció el ceño un poco, cuando lo golpeo un recuerdo de hace 1 Año atras.

* * *

 **Flasblach ... Bosque De La Muerte ..**

 _'' Uf ... uff ''. Eran los jadeos de un joven Itachi que estaba boca arriba en el suelo, su cuerpo lleno de moretones y cortes y sus ojos miraban los ojos azules lo miraban indiferentemente, al contrario de Itachi este chico se miraba perfectamente bien .. - [Lo sabia esta ocultando su fuerza, pero ¿Porque?] Penso Itachi .._

 _Ah Itachi siempre le pareció raro Naruto Namikaze frió, indiferente, desinteresado era como si no le importara el mundo ese ojo derecho que te miraba era como si viera los mas profundos secretos de todo, con los únicos que se asociaba en la academia era con sus hermanos y nadie mas, tenia como una barrera a su alrededor como si te dijera {No te acerques} apesar de que trato de entender y de buscar mas de la persona llamada Naruto Namikaze y el simplemente no pudo ese chico, era un misterio y el siempre tuvo sus dudas de que era mas de lo que parece aunque todos a su alrededor piensan lo mismo Itachi piensa que Naruto Namikaze esta buscando algo que lo emocione o haga que pueda salir de su indiferencia persona hoy descubrió que parece ser mas de lo que es._

 ** _4 Horas antes._**

 _Todo esto comenzó cuando estaba haciendo sus ejercicios de Kunai, era un ejercicio y el iba al **bosque de la muerte** donde abitan los animales salvajes el entro y se dispuso a buscar presa pero cuando llegaba vio a una mata de pelo rubio, en el medio de un pequeño crater que estaba manchado de sangre, tambien estaba matando animales del bosque como si no hubiera mañana, muchos animales, desde serpientes gigantes, contra araña gigantes, tarántulas gigantes, todo lo que se interponía en el camino del rubio simplemente moría, ademas sus movimientos era como una danza, como si estuviera bailando alrededor de los animales apesar de la lluvia de sangre no había ni si quiera una gota sangre en su ropa , lo única que identificaba que estaba matando a los animales era la hermosa Katana de color negro, era simplemente hermosa, con un diseño rojo parecido a un dragón de color plateado como si abrasara la Katana y un mango de color dorado, tan dorado como el oro mas fino la estaba sosteniendo con solo su mano derecha._

 _De repente, una serpiente gigante más grandes que los otros animales mucho mas grande , se lanzo al rubio con una velocidad aterradora y abrió su gran mandíbula, tratando de tragarse al rubio frente a el, al ver esto, Itachi decidió intervenir, pero antes incluso que parpadear._

 ** _*Crachss* *Craschss*_** _la cabeza de la gran serpiente callo al suelo, Itachi al ver esto simplemente no estaba muy sorprendido con la forma en que la mato despues de todo se ve que lleva matando muchos animales, lo que le sorprendió fue la velocidad del movimiento, era como si su mano fuera un rayo pero el no pudo sentir chakra alrededor de la mano derecho lo que se dio a entender que el simplemente decapito a la serpiente con una fuerza y velocidad aterradora ademas el impacto de la sanjada del rubio fue fuerte el lo sabe por los arboles adelante del rubio que parecieron que los hubieran golpeado en limpio._

 _Despues de eso, Itachi pudo ver bien el rostro del chico y se dio cuenta de que era el hijo mayor del Hokage, la mente de Itachi corría tratando de descifrar esto, se suponía que el hijo mayor del Hokage era un estudiante promedio después de todo esta en su misma clase aunque el sabia que no era asi [Ah menos que este escondiendo sus habilidades]_

 _'' Oí '' Itachi se puso rígido de repente cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico que había estado hacía un momento a una distancia considerable ahora detrás de él, sus ojos azules mirándolo con indiferencia._

 _'' [Rápido, no lo vi moverse] '' Penso, apesar de que Itachi estaba pensando el no había bajado su guardia ni un segundo, y de un momento el rubio estaba detrás de el, y lo peor no lo sintio en lo más mínimo . Despues de un suspiro se relajó y decidió 'Hola' dijo Itachi en un tono de voz relajado._

 _'' Hm '' Naruto simplemente lo miro como si lo estuviera evaluando, Itachi se sintio un poco nervioso por esa mirada, y ademas pareciera que leyera directamente su alma. '' Ya veo '' dijo en un murmullo '' ¿Estas aquí para entrenar verdad? '' Pregunto Naruto._

 _[Como lo sup .. Oh] Itachi iba a expresar eso pero salio como un pensamiento, y ademas nadie casi viene al bosque de la muerte si no es con fin de entrenamiento._

 _Como si no importara los pensamientos internos de Itachi, Naruto limpio la sangre de su Katana '' Bien empecemos '' Dijo Naruto._

 _'' ¿Eh? '' Respondio tontamente Itachi, Naruto vio esto y fruncio el seño._

 _'' No ¿eh? viniste a entrenar ¿Verdad? '' dijo Naruto y Itachi asintió '' Entonces entrenemos, el que más se adelanta en este bosque gana ¿Ok? ''_

 _Itachi simplemente fruncio el ceño y alzo los hombros, saco un par de Kunais y asintio con la cabeza._

 _'' Entonces empecemos '' Dijo Naruto._

 **4 Horas despues ...**

 _Y así es como en esta situación, continuaron matando bestias salvajes por un 4 horas y Itachi estaba cansado, Estuvo descansando 30 minutos, pero Naruto siguió matando bestias, inclusive cuando Itachi una vez casi muere, ademas Naruto le gano con una diferencia abrumadora que no va a decir por honor a su ego destruido._

 _'' Por cierto '' Dijo Naruto dijo mirando con su ojo derecho a Itachi._

 _'' Uff .. uff, ¿mm? '' Logro articular Itachi._

 _'' Felicidades '' Dijo Naruto._

 _'' ¿Eh? ¿Porque? '' Pregunto de vuelta._

 _'' Por despertar tu Sharingan '' Dijo Naruto y saco un Kunai, con el metal brillando, Itachi miro su espejo y su garganta se seco._

 _'' Esto ... es ... '' Dijo en un tono aturdido al mirar sus ojos, eran rojos con un anillo alrededor que los une con dos tomoes en cada uno de sus ojos._

 _'' Parece que tu Sharingan se despertó en parte de tu vida, pero simplemente lo bloqueaste indirectamente, como un trauma o algo, por eso, 2 tomoes en cada uno ''. Dijo Naruto, pero ah Itachi le pareció curioso que supiera que era la primera que desbloquea su Sharingan._

 _'' ¿Como ... uff ... sabes que ... es mi primera vez ... uff ... despertando el Sharingan ''? pregunto entre jadeos cansado. Naruto lo miro por un rato y despues respondió._

 _'' Es muy obvio, no es nada, pero tu clan es muy arrogante,si lo hubieras despertado lo mas probable es te exhiban como un trofeo, como un símbolo de fuerza para los Uchiha, y dicen que un prodigio apesar de que no lo habías despertado, cualquiera que piense un poco puede ver eso. ''_

 _Itachi suspiro y frunció el ceño el sabe que no puede negar este hecho aunque lo quisiera es por eso que quiere cambiar su clan, quiere que su clan sea más unido con la aldea, pero tiene que ser mas influyente con la gente de su clan y la aldea ademas prepararse para convertirse en un buen jefe de clan._

 _'' Entonces creo que me voy, nos vemos Itachi Uchiha '' Dijo Naruto._

 _'' Espera '' Dijo Itachi pero Naruto se había como el viento. El suspiro ['' Naruto Namikaze, eres interesante ''] pensó Itachi, antes de levantar su mayugado cuerpo._

 ** _Fin del Flasblach_**

* * *

 **** **Habitación** **de reuniones del concejo del Konoha ...**

Minato mientras miraba la habitación todos los jefes de las clanes de Konoha estaban aquí presentes y los 3 ancianos del concejo que era influyentes en el asunto político.

Minato asintió en su mente satisfecho de que llegaran todos ah la hora acordada, seria de mala educación llegar tarde y dar mal ejemplo ah sus visitantes de que Konoha tiene ninjas acostumbrados a llegar tarde.

Menos mal que ninguno de ellos era como uno de sus alumnos.

* * *

 **Cierta parte de Konoha.**

En cierta parte de Konoha un shinobi de pelo plateado que desafiaba la gravedad estorno, el simplente se encogio de hombros y siguio leyendo un libro Naranja con una sonrisa en su cara apesar de que su mascara ocultaba su esprecio

* * *

Volviendo al tema, si las cosas salen estará mas cerca de su sueño, aunque el sabe que va ser mas difícil, mientras su mente vagaba recordaba el porque de esta reunión.

Hace una semana había llegado una carta de Kiri pidiendo ayuda en la Guerra Civil que se estaba llevando actualmente, aunque le enviaron una carta la Lider de la rebelión comento que quería hacerlo de frente a frente, y Minato cumplió con las normas de protocolo despues de todo inclusive el no puede ignorar una posible alianza.

Al principio Minato no pensaba apoyar a los Rebeldes despues de todo se dice que el actual Mizukage era una persona que amaba a Kiri mas que nada pero ahora tiene que admitir que le parece asqueroso matar simplemente porque las personas tienen una Linea de Sangre.

Y Ademas Minato tiene un presentimiento de que ahi una persona involucrada en todo esto.

bueno de todo maneras aunque tiene esos pensamientos tambien lo esta haciendo para Konoha ellos se pueden beneficiar mucho de esta reunión, trataría de ser lo mas parcial posible y tomaría las mejores decisiones para su familia y su gente.

Despues de eso abrió sus ojos, no sabia en que momento los había cerrado pero parece que se metió en sus profundos pensamientos dejando sus pensamientos de lado miro a las personas sentadas en la sala.

El estaba en la posición de en el medio mientras que los jefes de las clanes estaba cada uno sentados a los lados de el ah una distancia respetable tambien en cada asiento atras ahi unas banderas con el símbolo de su clan y demostrando que eran los actuales jefes de su familia.

Estaba Fugaku Uchiha, Jefe del clan Uchiha y comandante de la Policía Militar de Konoha.

Estaba Shukaku Nara Jefe del Clan Nara y Comandante Jounin.

Hiashi Hyuga Jefe del clan Hyuga.

Shibi Aburame Jefe del clan Aburame.

Tsume Inuzaka Jefa del clan Inuzaka.

Shouza Akimichi Jefe del clan Akimichi.

Kushina representando al clan Uzumaki.

Estaban los 3 grandes concejales mayores de Konoha consiste en Danzo, Homura y Koharu.

tambien al frente de el esta una mujer Hermosa con el pelo castaño rojizo con ojos verdes y unos labios coquetos que llega hasta los tobillos Viste un vestido de manga larga de color azul oscuro, que cae justo debajo de las rodillas. El vestido solo cubre hasta la parte superior de su brazo y la parte inferior de sus pechos. Debajo, lleva una camisa de malla que cubre más de su cuerpo superior que su vestido, pero no llega a cubrir los hombros y sigue dejando una hendidura de tamaño considerable. Ella también lleva pantalones cortos del mismo color que el vestido y, debajo de esos, leotardos de malla, que baja sobre sus rodillas. Alrededor de la cintura, lleva un cinturón con una bolsa.

Tambien esta un hombre de que tenia un parche en uno de sus ojos un chico de aspecto nervioso.

Los dos estaban parados atras de la mujer.

La mujer se llama Mei Terumi es el líder de la Rebelión que se esta dando en Kiri.

'' Entonces comencemos esta reunión '' Dijo Minato con una voz firme y neutral con un aura a su alrededor que exigía respeto ..

'' [Entonces, este es su modo Kage, se dice que es una persona social y amable, pero se ve que no deja que le llegue su amabilidad ah la cabeza, esto no va ser tan fácil como pensé.] Penso Mei mientras miraba al hombre frente ah el, normalmente ella trataría de coquetear y tratar de seducirlo pero ahora no era momento para eso, muchas vidas depende de ella en este momento.

Cada uno de los jefes de clanes y los ancianos asintió.

'' Bueno entonces me presentare, Mi Nombre es Mei Terumi Líder de la revelación que se está llevando a cabo en Kiri '' Se presento Mei con una mirada de determinación en su cara. Puede que todavía no sea una Kage pero no se dejara intimidar de nadie ni si quiera del hombre llamado el ninja más fuerte. '' Los ninjas a mis espaldas son mis guarda espaldas ''

El hombre con el parche hizo una reverencia y se presentó '' Mi nombre es Aoi Hogake-sama y compañía-sama '' apesar que algunos pueden estar disgustados por como se dirigió a ellos como {Compañía} notaron el todo de respeto de el hombre y por eso lo dejaron pasar, despues le hizo un gesto al chico a su lado para que se presentara.

Aunque un poco nervioso reunió su valor y se presento '' Mi nombre es Hokage-sama y compañía-sama '' Dijo con la voz mas respetuosa posible apesar de su nerviosismo.

Minato asiento '' Entonces empecemos, hace una semana, su carta me llego ah mi y se todo lo que ahi que saber, no hay necesidad de irse por las ramas, entonces ¿Quieren ayuda de Konoha? No necesito que me diga los motivos si no simplemente que ganara Konoha con esto. '' hablo Minato una mirada fría y calculadora, puede mar amable pero idiota no es, si lo fuera entonces todo ese ejercito de Iwa hubiera sobrevivido.

[Así que este es el actual Ninja mas fuerte ... Que presion] Penso nerviosamente Chojuro miro hacia adelante y vio a Mei con una mirada de Determinación, el que la vio se siente fuerte y alzo su mirada para no hacer que su lider quede mal.

"Futura alianza con Kiri, les probaremos mercancia , crearemos vías para su mayor comercialización con Kiri y sus allegados y 30% de nuestras misiones". Mei hizo su sugerencia sin ningún tipo de abismo de duda.

Minato ante esto simplemente dijo '' No es suficiente '' Los jefes de las clanes y los ancianos afirmaron con la cabeza puede para otras aldeas esa propuesta suene atractiva pero ellos son Konoha la aldea mejor estructurada no solo son fuertes militarmente también económicamente, aunque las misiones pueden sonar atractivas, 30% no es suficiente.

Si fuera por el Minato podría ayudar pero el es el Hokage y tiene que mirar mas allá del futuro, Minato quiere algo mas atractivo algo que llame mejor la atención. El puede ver que la persona frente ah el se preocupa por Kiri pero Minato tambien tiene que preocuparse con Konoha.

''¿Qué? ¿No hay suficientes dados? "Pregunto una mera enana enojada, Minato que vio esto simplemente sospechoso por dentro, [ _Bah no es culpa de que piense asi todavía no es una Kage_ ] Penso Minato y hablo con vos indiferente.

"Konoha es fuerte, no es por sonar arrogante pero somos la aldea Ninja más antigua y más fuerte de todas, no solo militarmente si no económicamente, Kiri en este momento está pasando por un caso Grave no sabemos si su comercio seguirán existiendo ademas aunque las misiones pueden sonar atractivas en el momento que se termine la guerra sus misiones pueden que bajen no hará mucha diferencia no puedo enviar a mis ninja a morir por estas condiciones '' Dijo con una voz sin emoción.

Mei que vio esto comenzó a temblar, no por rabia, si no por miedo, miedo a la gente que fallara si no cumple, miedo a los niños que morirán, miedo a los inocentes.

Ella sabe que Konoha es la mas fuerte y mas antigua aldea Ninja, ademas lo que dijo es cierto inclusive si Kiri se repone tomara mucho tiempo para reponer viejas alianzas que antes tenia y la gente no confía mucho en Kiri despues de todo tienen un pasado oscuro que ah hecho que muchas alianzas se alejen aunque Yagura el Actual Mizukage estaba cambiando Kiri de un momento para otro se volvió loco y comenzó una purga.

'' Hokage-sama si me permite hablar '' Hablo una voz cuidada de cualquier emoción, fue Danzo quien alzo la mano.

Minato viendo esto entrecerró los ojos, pero de todas maneras hizo un movimiento para que prosiguiera.

"Si me permite decir, puede que sea cierto que en estos momentos no puedan beneficiarnos pero aunque sea pueden dar pequeñas donaciones" Hablo Danzo, los jefes de las clanes se intrigaron de que Danzo de todas las personas este de acuerdo despues de todo el no tiene muy buena reputación entre los ninjas de otras aldeas inclusive Mei y sus guardia estaban cautelosos, Minato solo cerró los ojos y despues los abrió y asintió.

''Es cierto que Kiri puede hacer eso, pero aun asi no quiero algo asi como dinero'' Hablo Minato.

Danzo viendo esto asintió el iba ah volver hablar pero despues de un momento tocaron la puerta [ _Así que ya llego_ ] Penso Danzo

''¿Alguien mando a llamar ah alguien?'' Pregunto curiosamente Minato, todos los jefes de clanes negaron con la cabeza, despues de eso vio a los tres conejeros, mientras Homura y Koharu negaron con la cabeza Danzo hablo.

''Fui yo Hakage-sama''

 _[Que planearas ahora_ ] Era el pensamiento de Minato y los jefes de clanes, despues de un momento volvieron ah tocar.

Minato hablo.

* Tok tok * '' Entre '' Dijo pero al momento siguiente parpadeo no solo el parpadeo, todos en la sala parpadearon los que estaban viendo, no mejor dicho, al que estaban viendo, el que estaba en la puerta estaba un niño de unos 10 ah 11 años con pelo rubio y con un flequillo cubriendo su ojo izquierdo haciendo invisible para las personas su ojo derecho era de un azul brillante pero ese brillo se opaca por su mirada fría eh indiferente, el que estaba en la puerta era el Hijo Mayor de Yondaime Hokage, Naruto Namikaze.

'' ¿Sochi? '' Pregunto Kushina mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

Naruto simplemente entró a la habitación, revisó cada uno de los rostros hizo una reverencia a los jefes de clanes miro a Danzo y hablo.

'' Danzo ¿Para que me mandaste ah llamar aquí? No, mejor no me digas es por eso ¿verdad? Hablo Naruto con su mirada en blanco mientras suspiraba.

Todos volvieron a parpadear, y mas porque Danzo simplemente asintió y hablo '' Te estaba esperando, Naruto Namikaze ''

'' Sochi ¿Que estas haciendo aquí, y la academia? '' Pregunto Kushina, Minato tambien quería saber quería saber.

'' Simplemente deje un clon '' respondió como si fuera más obvio del mundo ..

'' Bueno, si, ¿que haces aquí? mejor dicho ¿Porque Danzo te llamo a ti? '' Pregunto Minato mientras miraba a Danzo.

'' Dejemos eso para más tarde, bueno entonces. '' Dijo Naruto que estaba seguro de porque Danzo lo llamo aquí.

'' Quiero pedir tu sabiduría Namikaze-san " Danzo hablo y los demás en la habitación volvieron ah parpadear ¿Danzo? ¿Pidiendo la opinión de un niño de Academia? Apesar de la ridícula escena que se estaba formando en este momento ellos se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban a Naruto.

Naruto simplemente miro hacia adelante y de un momento ah otro estaba de cara a cara contra Mei mientras la miraba el sentado en la mesa para que no molestara la altura.

[ _Rápido_ ] Pensaron los presentes, se movió demasiado rápido lo mas desconcertante es como si no hubiera dejado presencia en lo mas minino un momento estaba al otro lado de la habitación y al siguiente momento estaba cara a cara con Mei, inclusive los guardias no pudieron reaccionar aunque tuvieron que seguir su movimiento pero alguien de la edad de la era tan rápido era impensable.

'' Mm '' dijo Naruto con una mano en su barbilla, '' Así que eres Mei Terumi ''

'' Así es '' Asintió Mei con una exprecion conflictiva, no tiene sentido que le pregunte como lo sabe porque tiene la sensación de que el niño frente a el no le va ah decir nada.

'' To-san, ¿ya iniciaron la negociación? '' Pregunto el rubio.

'' ¿Eh? Oh yes. '' Respondió Minato un poco desorientado por el cambio de acontecimiento. Naruto simplemente asintió miro a su madre camino hacia ella se bajo de la mesa y se sentó en su regazo cogió sus manos y las puso en como si lo estuviera abrazando, Kushina que tambien tenia un conflicto interno con todos los acontecimiento simplemente los dejo de lado soltó una sonrisa alegre lo abrazo mas ah sus dos pechos.

[ _Suertudo_ ] Pensaron todos los hombres ala vez.

"Me puedes dar lo que ofrecieron" Narrador de la reunión, el que no puede preguntar por qué Naruto de la reunión, fue Danzo quien le contó a los detalles.

Naruto simplemente analizo todo en un momento cerro los ojos y el pensó, despues de eso los abrió y miro a Mei '' ¿ estas dispuestas a un arriesgar todo por tu pueblo incluso tu misma? ''

La pregunta de Naruto la desconcertó por un segundo pero despues respondió. '' Si '' Respondió con convicción y firmeza. Naruto que vio esto también la miro a los ojos como buscando en lo mas profundo de su ser, a decir verdad se sentía incomoda por esa mirada despues hablo Naruto.

Naruto miro ah Danzo y vio que asintió en su dirección en simplemente suspiro y miro a su padre.

'' Bien, ya se lo que queremos '' Dijo Naruto. '' To-san puedo manejar las cosas desde aquí ''

'' Es lo que veo ¿por qué? '' Dijo Minato en realidad estaba bastante desconcertado y no sabia que hacer, simplemente estaba dejando que su hijo manejara todo, pero también lo sabía.

'' Simplemente experiencia algún día para hacer el jefe del clan Namikaze o Uzumaki o inclusive crear mi propio clan, quien sabe '' Respondió dando una respuesta floja.

"Creo que es bueno que obtenga mas experiencia pero aunque trate de ocultarlo Naruto aquí muchos saben que eres mas de lo les haces ver, no, no le haces ver nada a nadie simplemente te parece aburrido todo ¿No es asi?" Pregunto el jefe del clan Nara, su expresión se convirtió en algo que quería estar en otro lugar durmiendo o mirando las nubes quien sabe.

Todos asintieron.

''Hm'' Dijo Naruto y miro a cada uno de los presentes luego dijo ''Simplemente me parece aburrido todo esto, quiero hacer algo que haga que mi cuerpo sienta algo adrenalina ¿y que mejor que esta oportunidad? todo siempre me ah parecido tan fácil desde ese { **Incidente** } ''

Todos los de Konoha ahi presentes sabia de que hablaban y los de Kiri no dijeron nada porque creen que son solo asuntos de Konoha.

Minato y Kushina se pusieron rígidos antes la mención de ese incidente **{Incidente** }

''¿Que quieres decir Sochi?'' pregunto Kushina pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

''Iré a la guerra de Kiri'' dijo Naruto casualmente y luego siguió un silencio atonico lleno la habitación, nadie se atrevió a decir nada, un niño de no mas de 10 años ¿Quiere ir a la guerra? bueno ellos no son quienes para hablar despues de todo la mayoría de ellos fueron a la Guerra ah temprana edad algunos incluso a los 6 Años, pero eso eran tiempos turbulentos y mas brutales y ademas ninguno de ellos quiso ir voluntariamente, todo fue por su deber como ninjas.

La primera en recuperarse del Shock fue Kushina se altero y grito ''¡No!'' Mientras abrazaba a Naruto.

Naruto simplemente alzo una ceja ante esto ante de volverse ah su padre, Minato viendo el ojo derecho de su hijo por primera vez vio en su vida pudo ver un poco a través de ellos eso ojo su exprecion decía {Voy ah ir y no quiero que me detengas} Minato viendo esto simplemente hizo una pregunta.

''¿Porque?'' Dijo.

''¡!Minato no puedes hablar en serio, es solo un niño !¡No dejare ir a mi bebe a ese infierno llamado Guerra!¡ ¡!Absolutamente no¡!'' Grito Kushina entre la rabia y la tristeza.

Ah Naruto le dolió un poco el corazón por ver la tristeza de su madre pero su exprecion no cambio en vez de preocuparse por eso simplemente respondió la pregunta de Minato con una palabra ''Experiencia''

''¿Estas seguro? ese camino no es fácil Naruto'' Dijo Minato y Naruto asintió, Minato simplemente asintió y dijo ''Bien te dejare ir'' Alzo rápidamente su mano para que Kushina no hiciera una rabieta y volvió hablar ''Pero con una condición'' Dijo y vio a Naruto asentir. ''Primero muéstrame tu fuerza, quiero ver tu verdadera fuerza si no me satisfaces entonces esa solicitud es denegada'' dijo con una voz que no dejaba discusión.

''Bien ¿con quien voy a pelear?'' Pregunto Naruto y sintió que el agarre de su madre se intensificaba.

''Hatake Kakashi en tres días'' Dijo.

''Minato ¿Hablas en serio?'' Pregunto por primera vez Koharu, Minato la miro y asintió.

''Si no puede con esto entonces simplemente no esta listo'' Dijo, ''Ademas Naruto no parece ser quien es despues de todo creo que,no, estoy seguro que Naruto es mas de lo que parece su velocidad de ahora demuestra que es mas de lo que aparente'' Dijo Minato y todos recordaron cuando Naruto se desplazo de un momento a otro cara a cara con Mei, su velocidad era alta y por alguna razón ellos piensan que no es todo lo que tiene Naruto, ''Entonces ¿Esta bien, Naruto?''

Naruto asintió se alejo de los brazos de su madre se fue donde Mei que se había quedado callado la mayor parte de la reunión y cuando estuvo donde ella ''Agáchate'' Dijo con una voz que no dejaba discusión, Mei curiosa hizo eso, despues de eso Naruto susurro algo los ojos de Mei se abrieron y asintió. Antes que le pudieran decir algo a Naruto, se fue en un remolino de Hojas.

[ _Eso fue interesante_ ] Penso Mei.

* * *

 **Bosque de la Muerte con Naruto.**

 **[ _''_** _Todo de acuerdo al plan''_ ] pensó Naruto mientras se adentraba mas al bosque mientras una gran brisa paso y movió un poco el flequillo de su ojo izquierdo lo unico que se vio antes de que la oscuridad del bosque lo consumiera fue un ojo color morado con anillos y 9 nueve tomoes en el.

 **Fin...**

* * *

 **-Hola a todos soy nuevo en esto de los fanfics asi que me disculpan por los errores.**

 **Esta historia nace de muchas, con muchas historias donde Naruto odia a sus padres y me inspiro en eso para esta historia, aunque aquí Naruto no es ignorado.**

 **-Ahora para algunos que se preguntan Naruto de este Fanfics el es indiferente a todo lo menos algo que le que le interesa tiene una actitud complicada, es un juego de palabras, mantiene aburrido, pero se esfuerza, es frió parece que no ama a nadie, pero ama a su familia mas que nada en el mundo.**

 **La razón de que su personalidad tiene que ver mucho con el incidente que menciono varias veces tambien ¿Rinne-Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo? ¿como porque? para los que quieran saber tendran que seguir la historia**

 **Esta historia no va hacer muy larga razón por la que voy a comenzar por el 1 Arco que se titula ''Experiencia de mis batallas en Kiri''**

 **En el próximo capitulo haré un poco de Acción y are que pelee con Kakashi. Antes de que me hagan preguntas sobre si Naruto tiene una oportunidad con Kakashi, si el tiene una oportunidad ¿Porque dicen? pues aquí ahi muchas razones.**

 **Kakashi 5Años-Gennin.**

 **Kakashi6Años-** **Chunnin**

 **Kakashi13Años-Jounin.**

 **Lo que doy a entender es que si Kakashi pudo graduarse y ser tan fuerte a temprana edad, este Naruto tambien puede porque este Naruto tiene un potencial grandisimo y tambien se ira explicando un poco de su pasado y porque es tan fuerte pero eso tiene que ver un poco con el {Incidente}**

 **Sus hermanos son los Jinchuriki y van a un papel importante, asi como Sasuke.**

 **Tambien Itachi de ¿10 años? - Dejeme contarles de este Itachi.**

 **Este Itachi no fue la guerra de los cuatro años, Nacio un año antes del ataque del Kyubi ...**

 **Este Itachi es también inteligente muy inteligente, pero no tanto como el canon que no lo entiende, por ejemplo: Naruto Namikaze.**

 **La razón es porque este Itachi es más puro y más inocente, sin una vida de violencia, también Naruto va a ser algo así como su rival para volver fuerte**

 **Menma-Sasuke-Rivales.**

 **y si preguntan sobre emparejamientos pueden dejarme las mujeres con las que quiera que se empareje déjeme decirle que tiene que ser alguien que complemente su personalidad un poco, Ah Naruto no le importan si las son mujeres si son débiles o fuertes de cuerpo, Mientras tenga una mente fuerte a el, eso le parece atractivo de una mujer.**

 **Ejemplo Kunoichi de nivel Kage con un cuerpo y habilidades es fuerte pero es débil de mente Naruto la descartara al instante.**

 **Despues una mujer aunque sea una Civil puede que su cuerpo sea débil pero si mente es fuerte Naruto puede que se sienta atraído por ella.**

 **Esto se explicara un poco en la historia.**

 **Y en el próximo no hay más acción, esta era simplemente explicando un poco de la vida de Naruto.**

 **Y Así ..**

 **Bueno con este me despido este desde las 4 Haciendo ideas para este fanfics y apensar termino Alas 10 p.**


End file.
